Mais Que Um Ano
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: A vida de Rose Wealey em Hogwarts. Ela teve três namorados e queria que aquele durasse mais que um ano.


Era difícil não se impressionar com a primeira vista do enorme castelo que se erguia imponente e acolhedor perante a noite escura e estrelada de setembro. As poucas luzes que o iluminavam por fora e o brilho forte da lua sem nuvens a lhe esconder davam um ar medieval ao lugar, que há muito haviam passado.

A primeira visão foi arrebatadora e ela sabia que apesar dos anos poderem passar, ela sempre se lembraria assim de sua escola, de seu lar quando fosse mais velha: arrebatador, imponente, acolhedor. Magico. Os cantos dos lábios se repuxaram num sorriso feliz, porem discreto. Chegara a sua hora de aventurar-se nos corredores frios pelos quais seus pais haviam passado tantos anos antes. O lugar das histórias que ouvia quando mais nova finalmente tornar-se-ia real para si e ela se sentia feliz e animada por isso.

Os olhos azuis vivos, herança do pai, vibravam a cada minucioso detalhe encontrado enquanto atravessava as portas gigantescas de carvalho. O azul sorriu feliz ao ver a família em todos os cantos daquele enorme salão, lhe sorrindo para demonstrar um suporte que ela desconhecia a razão, afinal, aquele era um lugar aconchegante e sentia-se aliviada por estar lá. Enquanto era selecionada para uma das casas, encontrou um par de olhos verdes lhe sorrindo gentilmente, fazendo seu coração bater sem pressa e nervosismo que estava segundos antes quando seu nome – famoso de guerra – fora anunciado. E quando o chapéu falante anunciou a casa da cor de seus olhos, sorriu satisfeita e levantou-se para a casa dos sábios. No meio do trajeto seus olhos encontraram com um par azul acinzentado que lhe fora apresentado naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo.

Poderia dizer que, a despeito do que o pai lhe disse sobre o jovem de olhos cinzentos, tirou mesmos as maiores notas da turma, o superando – mas nada demais ou pessoal, as notas que tirava era por satisfação própria. As únicas noticias de algo comentado do menino dos cinzas com a menina dos azuis era o moreno dos verdes ser melhor amigo comum dos dois, afinal o primo foi pra casa de cor verde e prata (deixando o irmão mais velho pra lá de irritado por cerca de um mês).

O ano passou-se e nenhum briga (que mesmo negada pelo ruivo pai da garota, no seu amago desejava que acontecesse) entre o loiro de pares cinza e da menina de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e de pares azuis. O segundo ano que ela retornara para aquele magnifico lugar não era mais tão grandioso quanto pareceu a ela na primeira noite um ano antes, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ficar com o peito inflado de saudade e alivio – era sua casa, afinal. Encontrou com seus amigos de casa e conversaram animadamente sobre as calorosas férias de verão que todos adoravam; não pode negar, sentia-se feliz de voltar às aulas que a cada dia a intrigavam e fascinavam mais.

Naquele Natal ficou com o primo moreno – seu favorito, tinha de admitir – na escola enquanto os pais se desculpavam por terem que ir a uma festa, _chatíssima_, do trabalho ministerial que faziam e não queriam incomodar as crianças em eventos tão tediosos como aqueles. O amigo loiro do primo era quieto e ela admirou-se quando o viu lendo algum livro no grande salão – envolvido em um cobertor no banco – na hora do desjejum de Natal. E qual não foi sua surpresa s bochechas corarem levemente quando ele a viu, e sorriu, desejando-lhe um feliz Natal. Ela sorriu de leve, a cabeça inclinada para baixo, e respondeu com felicitações também, envergonhada, mas fitando os olhos cinzentos e saiu para comer em sua mesa com uma prima loira sua que frequentava a mesma casa.

Mas foi apenas no terceiro ano que falou com ele diretamente. Não que houvesse sido rápido (pelo contrário, demorara meses para conversarem e certa coragem que ela não possuía em demasia), mas o fez, de qualquer jeito, naquele ano. Ele era mais velho de idade, mas estavam no mesmo ano escolar. A época era de inverno e ela andava a passos largos pelo castelo gigantesco tristonha, a magoa escorrendo pelo olhar – nunca pensou que poderia achar o lugar tão sufocante, logo aquele maravilhoso castelo! – e saiu pelos jardins, sem se preocupar com o tempo fechado e a neve que estava para cair a qualquer momento; nada disso a afugentou do ambiente, e ela encaminhou-se para uma área mais isolada que ficava perto do lago, que continha alguns arbustos e árvores altas e de troncos grossos. Sentou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça no tronco de uma árvore, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe caiam pelo rosto; quando abriu os olhos, depois de tomar um longo folego, surpreendeu-se ao ver o loiro lendo tranquilamente um de seus livros perto dali, encostado em outra árvore, com o cachecol verde-prateado enrolado no pescoço.

Por um longo minuto ficou encarando aquela figura calma a certa distancia dela e perguntou-se se deveria levantar-se e procurar outro lugar ou continuar ali, sem se incomodar com o menino. Antes que conseguisse chegar a uma resposta própria, o par de olhos cinzas prendeu-se ao seus azuis e ela não se moveu, o único movimento que tinha ali eram de suas respirações. Ele lhe acenou com a cabeça e voltou a ler seu exemplar, deixando-a consigo mesma e antes que percebesse estava a chorar novamente. Fungou, depois de uns minutos, tentando se controlar e um lenço lhe apareceu em frente aos olhos, ela olhou pra cima, confusa, o vendo estender-lhe o lenço de pano bordado da família. Ela aceitou, e enxugou os olhos. Ele lhe olhou curioso e se agachou em frente a ela que o encarava sem palavras.

- Não deveria chorar – ele lhe disse simples – Ninguém merece suas lágrimas, nem nada.

E lhe sorriu, confortante. E saiu, a deixando com o lenço bordado de família manchado por suas lágrimas. Ela olhou para o pedaço de pano, intrigada, e continuou por lá por mais alguns momentos, até sentir que seus ossos congelavam e voltou, com o lenço guardado em seu bolso, firmemente. Estava melhor quando voltou ao castelo que quando saíra.

Passou o Natal sem pensar no idiota McLaggen que ferira seus sentimentos ao beijá-la num dia e na semana seguinte estar aos beijos com outra garota. Voltou a mesma árvore que havia ido quando saíra triste do castelo e ficou por lá, deixando a cabeça espairecer; depois de algumas horas o menino de olhos cinzentos apareceu e sentou na árvore dele, sem notar a presença peculiar da menina de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. O cenho dele estava franzido, os punhos fechados com força e o maxilar trincado, o semblante demonstrando clara irritação e dor, o incomodando realmente. E ela quis ir lá com ele, desejou tanto ser da casa vermelha e dourada para ter a coragem necessária para ir, mas quando se levantou silenciosamente, seus pés a levaram para dentro do castelo e os pensamentos da figura na outra árvore não lhe saiam da cabeça.

Levou mais dois dias para se decidir voltar ao local onde haviam se encontrado antes e ele estava lá, brincando com um pomo de ouro por entre os dedos enquanto olhava o infinito do lago. Mas ela respirou fundo e dirigiu-se com passadas firmes até o menino loiro e sentou-se próximo a ele, que a olhou intrigado e curioso com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas, e ela tomou folego para perguntar o que o tinha incomodado no outro dia. Ele a encarou.

- Estavam zombando de minha família – disse simplesmente, uma característica que aprendeu ser dele.

Ela manteve-se calada, e ele a olhando. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente se pronunciasse novamente.

- Deve ser horrível… o que eles falam – completou, ele assentiu e nada disse, ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que acha? – perguntou de repente.

- De que?

- Minha família.

- Ah – interrompeu-se para pensar melhor – uma família normal, com um passado… como todas as famílias… e que participou do outro lado da guerra há anos – viu que o menino esperava por mais e tomou folego para falar – Minha mãe me ensinou uma coisa quando eu era menor, disse-me para nunca julgar alguém. Que por mais cruéis que as decisões feitas por essa pessoa, ninguém sabe dos motivos que a levaram fazer aquilo. Disse-me que todos temos um motivo para fazermos as coisas e que por muita vezes as pessoas de fora não percebem… ou se importam em saber. Sua família é só a família Malfoy, sem adjetivos para mim, não a conheço – ela lhe sorriu e olhou fixamente em seus olhos azuis acinzentados – Mamãe disse que seu pai foi um homem admirável, porque ele escolheu proteger sua família…

- Obrigado, Rose – murmurou depois de um tempo, no canto de seus lábios brincavam um sorriso discreto.

- Você é mais que isso, Scorpius. Não fique assim e não deixe que te amolem ou batam porque seus antepassados erraram, todos erramos – ela tocou no roxo que havia na bochecha outrora branca do menino, acariciou por alguns poucos segundos o machucado e levantou-se.

- Você também é mais que estereótipos, Rose – ele disse antes que ela desaparecesse e ela sorriu enquanto apertava seu casaco contra si, pelo frio.

Não se falaram durante o quarto ano, nada que fosse além de coisas sobre as matérias que eles compartilhavam. Ela teve seu primeiro namorado, George Thomas, que a convidara para sair antes das férias de Natal e depois do mesmo feriado a pediu em namoro. Thomas era gentil com ela e aquela relação durou até o ultimo dia antes das férias de verão, quando decidiram que era melhor não continuar pelas férias e porque queriam preservar a amizade que tinham.

O quinto ano dela fora estranho, tinha de confessar a si mesma que nem ela entendia direito. A começar pela pressão dos NOMs, principalmente a pressão que sofria da mãe para ir bem nesses exames que eram importantes, e ela também ganhou o cargo de monitora de sua casa – ficando orgulhosa de si mesma e deixando os pais cheios de orgulho também – e sua estranha aproximação com o irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo, o primogênito de seu padrinho, de olhos azuis claros e sorriso fácil. Quando dera por si, estava de carinhos com ele e ele era tão apaixonante e apaixonado que ela não conseguiu resistir ao charme dele (talvez fosse o desespero que os NIEMs provocaram no rapaz e ele a via como fonte de escape para toda a tensão das provas, dos pais, da certeza do futuro que queria – ele só tinha dezessete anos e tinha que saber o que gostaria de fazer para o resto da vida!) e acabou por namorar seu primo mais velho durante quase todo aquele ano.

E era tão bom estar com ele, que ela desejou mais de uma vez que o ano não terminasse e ele fosse embora da escola para sempre. E quando ele prestou as provas, saiu com a certeza de que passaria com notas boas, e a beijou em frente toda a escola quando ganhou o campeonato de Quadribol no jogo contra a casa dos texugos. E veio o baile de formatura dele, eles dançaram com os corações tristes do adeus inevitável, as lágrimas já haviam sido derramadas dias antes, numa manhã em que acordaram abraçados no dormitório dele, a conversa já tinha ocorrido e quando ele se formasse o namoro acabaria – não se amavam e sabia que aquilo terminaria um dia. O carinho persistiria – eram primos, afinal –, mas mais que primos e amor de família, tornaram-se melhores amigos e cumplices um do outro; a paixão ardente estava diminuindo e com o tempo iria por completo, mesmo que doesse pelo tempo que ficariam separados. Fora apenas uma paixão adolescente e naquela noite do baile de formatura eles se beijaram por uma ultima vez durante uma dança lenta até sentirem falta de ar, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e eles dançaram assim, não mais como amantes, mas como melhores amigos.

Levou certo tempinho, mas superou o primo. No seu sexto ano ela tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas o pensamento de que seriam só mais dois anos naquele lugar imenso e fantástico lhe fazia o peito doer e a cabeça voar. Ela saiu com mais alguns garotos que a chamavam para passeios no vilarejo próximo à escola, e um dia ela recusou a oferta preferindo os ares do castelo. Caminhou para os jardins e fora a uma parte que continha arbustos e era perto do lago, ficou um pouco surpresa – mas riu logo após, culpando a própria memoria – ao ver o jovem loiro com seus famosos olhos azuis cinzentos sentado em sua costumeira árvore de frente ao lago. Ela se sentou em outra e abriu o próprio livro.

Foram necessários mais cinco encontros espontâneos deles naquele local, junto com algumas trocas de olhares, até ela sentar numa árvore mais próxima a ele e ele sentar ao seu lado depois de um tempo. E eles se olharam, um sorriso brincando nos olhos dele e um nos lábios dela.

- Hoje você não está com um hematoma – ela comentou o fazendo sorrir de leve.

- E você sem chorar – foi gentil e ela sorriu ao assentir.

- Você gosta bastante daqui, não?

- É calmo, bom para relaxar e a paisagem é linda – ele a olhou – Quando era menor vinha aqui quando tinha saudades de casa ou quando alguém me irritava.

- E porque vem aqui agora?

- Nesses últimos dias? Porque você vem aqui – lhe sorriu e ela corou e olhou para baixo enquanto ouvia a risada dele, era melodiosa.

E se encontraram lá no dia seguinte, mas poderia dizer que não era um encontro tão espontâneo como os outros tinham sidos, ela no fundo desejava que ele estivesse lá porque ela ia e ele queria que ela continuasse a ir, para conversarem. E ele sorriu quando ela apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado, quando ficaram em silencio ele pegou uma flor nascia tímida contradizendo o inverno rigoroso da época e estendeu-a para a menina que só observou enquanto ele transformava a pequena planta em um pequeno pássaro e passava para ela segurá-lo. Ela se encantou enquanto acariciava a pequena e delicada cabeça da criaturinha de asas que parecia confortável em seus dedos, sorrindo feliz e com os olhos azuis brilhando vivamente.

Eles se encontravam quase todos os dias naquele lugar, ele lhe explicava sobre a cultura de outros povos e ela o fascinava falando das religiões e da História dos trouxas, ele contava à ela histórias antigas de sua família e ela lhe falava sobre a sua própria, ele a surpreendia recitando frases de livros trouxas que havia lido e ela o intrigava explicando a magia do cinema. Ele roubou um beijo dela embaixo da árvore de frente para o lago e ela corou fervorosamente, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e ele a abraçou para se aconchegarem e espantarem o frio; ela segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos e o beijou, explorando a boca com hálito de menta que ele possuía. E mais alguns montes beijos foram trocados e mais eles se abraçavam à medida que o inverno ficava mais rigoroso, até serem obrigados a ficarem dentro da escola – a maior parte das vezes no grande salão, sentados juntos ora na mesa dela ora na dele envoltos no famoso cobertor dele, que usava todos os invernos.

Ela passou o Natal em sua casa, com sua família gigantesca, com as bochechas rosadas devido ao pensamento no menino de olhos cinzentos que a olhavam com ternura. E um pacotinho fora deixado por uma coruja em sua cama na manhã de Natal e, quando ela abriu surpresa e feliz, encontrou um colar delicado com um pequeno cartão com os dizeres "_Para se manter aquecida sem meus braços até voltarmos à escola_" e ao colocar o colar no pescoço sentiu-se mais aquecida e sorriu pelo gesto galante do loiro. Voltaram para as aulas e saíam juntos pelo castelo de mãos dadas recebendo olhares tortos muitas vezes, e os olhos castanhos do irmão dela os perseguiam quando se encontravam na escola. As férias de verão chegaram e, com ela, o medo dela de tudo acabar quando as aulas terminassem, porque a paixão a cada dia que passava com ele aumentava, e ela temia que não acontecesse o mesmo com ele. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao não conversarem sobre o assunto na ultima semana, mas foi quase chocante para ela quando ele segurou em sua mão no ultimo dia de aula e os conduziu para uma das carruagens e depois para uma das cabines do trem que os levaria de volta para casa para suas ultimas férias de verão escolares. Ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela durante a viagem e ficou brincando com seus dedos com suas mãos entrelaçadas, mas seus olhos cinzentos a fitavam intensamente e os olhos azuis sorriam para ele, feliz por tê-lo junto a ela mais um pouco.

E durante aquelas mesmas férias ele foi apresentado aos pais dela como o atual namorado. Os olhos azuis do pai faiscaram e ele se fechou numa carranca enquanto a mãe apenas achava graça da situação. Mas o loiro falou firme com o pai ciumento e apertou-lhe a mão, garantindo que traria a moça de cabelos castanhos avermelhados de volta a casa dela às 10h no máximo. E foi tendo um pai ciumento que vigiava a janela de casa quando eles saiam ou voltavam de algum passeio que aquelas férias de verão passaram, e o senhor ruivo – pai da moça – torcia para aquele namoro ser igual aos outros namoros dela, com prazo máximo de um ano. E a menina, toda envergonhada, apareceu na mansão sombria dele para jantar num dia quente de verão, perto do final das férias. Conversou fascinada com a mãe de olhos azuis claro do namorado, e o pai dele manteve-se quieto, um pouco altivo, mas educado. E ela o admirava, de certa forma, enquanto via um homem de aparência imponente mas também um pouco humilde, que tinha nos olhos cinzentos – iguais ao do namorado – uma dor já vivida, a convivência de escolhas passadas e suas consequência, admirava por ele ter conseguido conviver com isso e conseguir seguir em frente, construindo uma família e limpando o nome.

A surpresa na cara de Ron quando a filha saiu de mãos dadas com o loiro de olhos azuis cinzentos na estação de trem para o feriado de Natal não passou despercebida por ninguém. E as orelhas dele ficaram escarlates quando a filha jogou os braços em seu pescoço e avisou que na noite de Natal o loiro passaria na casa deles e que ela passaria o almoço do feriado na casa dos pais dele. Mas o pai teve de aceitar sem reclamar enquanto era observado atentamente pela esposa que esperava que ele não explodisse ou fizesse alguma cena. E devemos dizer que ele quase fez ao ver sua filha jogar os braços no pescoço do loiro – que já tinha o mesmo tamanho do pai ciumento e ruivo – e o beijar antes de seguir com a família para casa.

A família estava toda reunida n'A Toca junto com agregados e amigos para celebrar a noite natalina. Scorpius se destacava na casa pelo sobrenome, embora todos tentassem ignorar o fato e simplesmente deixar o casal de namorados em paz. Ele ria abraçado a namorada enquanto via os primos dela brigarem por uma partida de um jogo que ele desconhecia da loja de logros da família dela. E ao dar meia-noite, todos na família se abraçaram entre si, Scorpius beijou Rose e perguntou que desejo ela fez. Ela encarou aquele par de olhos cinzentos e os seus azuis brilharam quando ela respondeu com os lábios em cima dos lábios dele.

- Que você durasse muito mais que um ano.

E ele sorriu ante a resposta e mordeu lábio dela.

- Muito, muito mais que um – murmurou firme, garantindo, e ela sorriu aconchegando-se nele e o beijando.


End file.
